Hard In Love With You
by madrian
Summary: Beca Mitchell is ridiculously in Love with Jesse. Jesse is with another girl. WIll Beca manage to earn the love of her life? Suck at summaries story is much better. After college. I do not own pitch perfect or anything mentioned in this.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my new fanfic that I came up with while watching les miserable! I still have no idea how I came up with it but whatever. Enjoy!

Note: Jake in this fanfic is the boy from the shower scene.

Jake is married to Chloe and they live together

Aubrey and Luke are dating and are living together

Donald and Stacie are engaged and are living together

Jesse and Beca are just friends and are living together

Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect or anything else mentioned in this.

Chapter 1

Here I am, 3 years after college, drowning my sorrows in alcohol, and still crushing on Jesse big time. I watch Jesse make out with his admittedly _hot _girlfriend Serena up against the wall. Why? I slide my back down the wall in despair until I am sitting on the ground, with my head in my hands, sobbing slightly.

"Beca, you okay?" A familiar voice says. I look up and see Jake standing in front of me, looking concerned. I point to Jesse, and its pretty self-explanatory from there. Everyone, and I mean _everyone _knows about my immense crush on Jesse, except for sadly, Jesse. He nods in understanding. This has been a horrible night.

"Your really drunk right now?" Jake says with a sigh. I look up at his blurry figure.

"No, your just blurry." I say. But these words bring tears to my eyes, god why am I so fucking vulnerable? Jake lifts me up and carries me to his apartment, as I sob into his chest. Jake has always been like a big brother to me, I love him for that. He puts me down on the couch, where I rest and relax.

"You can crash here tonight." Jake reassures me. He then walks away to his bedroom, leaving me there to think about Jesse and Serena. I weep into the pillow for what feels like hours but is actually only about 15 minutes.

"Beca? God, no offence, but you look horrible!" Chloe says with a smile. I look up at her and manage to stop the tears. Her smile fades.

"This is about Jesse isn't it?" She says. I nod, incapable of speaking his name. I sit up and she lets me fall into her and she hugs me as I weep helplessly into her chest.

"I l-l-l-love him Chloe!" I stutter. She strokes my hair reassuring me it's going to be okay.

"I know you do. It's gonna be okay." She says, continuing to stroke my hair. "Jesse will soon realize that Serena is a bitch." Chloe's says. I've always loved how she just speaks her mind without sugar-coating it. Eventually, she lays me down on the couch and tucks a blanket over me and I fall asleep.

**8:30 AM**

I wake up and roll around in my bed, thinking about Jesse. God, it really isn't healthy to think about his this much. They must have taken me back here after I fell asleep. I walk over to my bathroom and look in the mirror. _SHIT_. Is that me? My makeup is tearstained, my hair is an absolute mess and my clothes are wrinkled and wet with tears. I change and fix my face and hair, before walking out into the living room.

"Good morning Bec's!" Jesse greets me cheerfully. God his smile is just so _sexy._ I smile in response and collapse on the couch. He sits down next to me, suddenly turning serious.

"So what do you think of Serena?" He asks. _Shit! _I am not prepared for this.

"Uh, she's… nice." I say, realizing only after I say it how lame it is.

"Okay… I'm thinking about proposing to her." He says. I bolt upright.

"Jesse, I don't think that's a good idea. Do you even remember last time you tried that with Christie?" I ask him. He starts listing all the reasons he think Serena is the 'one', and I just can't listen. I start thinking about all his ex-girlfriends. They were all, tall, hot, blonde and perky. I'm none of those things, which is another reason I will never be with Jesse.

"Beca? Beca are you even listening?" He asks me with a chuckle.

"Uh, sorry." I mutter. He smirks in response.

"So, did you hear the big news?" Jesse asks excitedly. What?

"What big news?" I ask curiously. He smiles widely.

"Chloe's pregnant!" He almost yells with enthusiasm. Chloe's pregnant. Good for her. God, I can't think straight when Jesse is smiling at me.

"That's amazing!" I say, jumping up off the sofa and hugging Jesse. I don't want to let go, I want to hold him for eternity. He starts to pull away, and I somehow bring myself to do the same.

"Why are you hugging me? Go hug her!" He exclaims, and for the first time since I left college, I forget about Jesse. I run across the hall and knock rapidly on Chloe and Jake's door. Chloe answers it and I hug her tightly.

"Congratulations!" I whisper in her ear.

"Thanks Beca!" She says. But that brief moment when I wasn't thinking about Jesse sadly comes to an end as I release her from my bone crushing hug. She looks at me with a worried look on her face.

"Beca, what's wrong." Chloe says, gesturing for me to sit on her couch and explain. I sigh and do just that.

"Jesse is proposing to Serena." I say, my eyes threatening to tear.

"Oh god. Sorry." She says, grimacing at me.

"It's okay." I say quickly. "I just hope it fails like with Christie." I tell her.

"Oh come on. He's known her 4 months. She is going to reject him and hard." She reassures me.

"I'm pathetic." I state truthfully. "I'm crying over a man I'm desperately in love with, but am too scared to tell him how I feel." I tell her.

"You are not pathetic." Chloe says seriously, looking me in the eye. "You are just waiting for the right time to tell him." She tells me. I can't deny it. I am so pathetic.

"I know something that will take your mind off him. Lets talk baby names!" She says excitedly. That sounds fun.

"Okay. If it's a boy, Oliver, if it's a girl, Emily." I say.

"How about if it's a boy, Ryan, if it's a girl, Alisa." She says.

"No offence Chloe, but I really don't care." I say.

"Wow, you're really bugged about this." She says. She gets up and calls Aubrey and Luke over, even though they live directly above me and Jesse. And then she calls Donald and Stacie over, though they are directly underneath us right now.

About 5 minutes later, all of us, except for Jesse, are gathered in Chloe's living room.

"So, Beca is really pissed about Serena. Jesse decided to propose to her." She reveals to everyone. I look down at the floor.

"Oh. Sorry Beca that must be horrible." Aubrey says, shooting me a reassuring look. "She's a bitch. She called me uptight!" She says and we all smirk. "What? I'm not uptight!" Aubrey says.

"Whatever you say Aubrey." Stacie says and we all chuckle lightly.

"He thinks she's the 'one'." I say quietly.

"Shit. That's not good." Donald says.

"Yeah, he didn't call Anne the one, and they were engaged." Luke points out. Tears threaten to run, but I hold them back. I can't cry in front of all these people.

"So, how can we get them to break up?" Jake asks.

"Murder." Chloe mutters.

"I like Chloe's idea" I joke.

"How about we tell her bad things about Jesse." Luke suggests.

"THERE IS NOTHING BAD ABOUT JESSE!" I yell at him, surprised to find myself on my feet.

"Shit Beca! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Stacie says.

"Sorry." I mumble as I sit back down on the carpet.

"We could get Serena banned from the state." Donald jokes. I ignore him and start to cry, but none can see me since I have my head behind my knees.

"Guys, be serious." Chloe says, motioning to me.

"Aw, Beca, come here." Jake says as he pulls me into a hug. I can no longer hold the tears in. I collapse into a weepy state and start bawling. Everyone hugs me supportively.

"I LOVE HIM!" I scream. "I NEED HIM!" I scream again.

"We know Beca." Aubrey says, hugging me tightly.

"I knew you loved him, but I didn't know you were this serious about him." Luke says, grimacing.

"Beca, Ive never seen you like this. You've never been this bad." Chloe tells me. I sob uncontrollably.

"You know, if he hasn't realized it yet, then he doesn't deserve you." Stacie says.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF HE DESERVES ME! I JUST WANT HIM!" I shriek, exploding into tears.

"I'm pathetic." I say again.

"Beca, I already told you you're not." Chloe tells me.

"I am." I mutter.

"No Beca, you're not." She tells me sternly.

"Let's go to the mall." Stacie says. They all turn to me. I nod in agreement.

"Let's get ready." Aubrey says. I walk back into my apartment. No Jesse. NO, don't do this to yourself Beca, ignore him. I get dressed and hop into Donald's car, in between Jake and Chloe. Donald turns the radio on and of course fate want to torture me, and No diggity comes on.

"Donald, change the station." Chloe whisper-yells to him. I sang this to him the day I realized I had a crush on him. Stay strong Beca. Donald changes the station and It feels like the first time is on. That is just ridiculous. I try hard to zone out, and succeed, but I zone out and think about Serena. SHIT. Why is this happening to me?

**10 MINUTES LATER**

We finally arrive at the mall and we all head to the clothing shops.

"Isn't this adorable?" Chloe asks us as she finds a baby shirt with a duck on it.

"I'm going to go to the music store. Meet you guys at McDonalds." I tell everyone then head to the CD store. I browse through the CD's until I find something absolutely stunning. I find a CD by _Jesse Swanson._ Oh. My. God. He has his own CD! I quickly purchase it and exit the store. I find the others at McDonalds and sit down on the table.

"You guys will never guess what I found." I say.

"What?" Luke asks, intrigued. I slide the CD across the table to him.

"Holy shit! Jesse has a CD!" He asks, stunned.

"I didn't know that either!" I tell him. My phone buzzes, alerting me that I have a new text.

From: Jesse Swanson

To: Beca Mitchell

Hey, gonna propose to Serena at "Josh's seafood girlle by the bay"! Wish me luck! J

I read the text. I get up and run in the direction of "Josh's seafood grille by the bay".


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Listen, I have some minor (major) writers block on this. But it's no big deal (big deal). Please send me any suggestions but only if you can (do it or I'll be forced to use this knife). Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Beca! Where are you going?" I hear Stacie ask from behind me. I keep running as though I didn't hear her. I call a taxi and hop in, giving him directions. When we finally arrive at the restaurant after an agonizingly long ride, I pay him and sprint to the nearby department store. I quickly purchase a box of matches and run back to the restaurant. I slip in and see Jesse sitting at a table with Serena. God, he's so cute when he's choking. OH MY GOD HE'S CHOKING! Serena quickly comes to his aid and helps him. God, she saved his life, and I've done nothing. I casually walk past the kitchen door, throwing in a lit match when no one is looking. I enter the bathroom and wait. I come out once I hear nothing. I watch Jesse and Serena and I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, Serena, I have something to ask you." He starts confidently. SHIT! I see a waiter walk into the kitchen.

"FIRE! MOVE BITCHES I'M ABOUT TO DIE!" He yells, pushing people to the ground as he runs away.

"HOLY SHIT! RUN!" Jesse tells Serena they both run out of the restaurant. I think it worked.

"So what were you saying?" Serena asks. Jesse looks down at his feet. He is so hot when he's nervous.

"Ah, nothing…." He reassures her hesitantly. YES! I begin to walk out the restaurant.

"Beca?" Jesse asks curiously. I speed-walk away, pretending I didn't hear him. He starts chasing me. I literally jump into a taxi before he can grab me. Shit, that was close. I receive a text and read it.

From: The hottest guy on earth

To: Beca Mitchell

Hey, were you just at the beach?

I blush at what his name is on my phone.

From: Beca Mitchell

To: The hottest guy on earth

No.

I hope he believes me.

From: Chloe Beale

To: Beca Mitchell

Why'd you just run off? Is this about Jesse?

I sigh at the text and reply.

From: Beca Mitchell

To: Chloe Beale

Jesse texted me that he was going to propose to Serena at a restaurant and I ran there and burned the restaurant down, and he ended up not proposing.

From: Chloe Beale

To: Beca Mitchell

HOLY SHIT YOU DIDN'T!

I read this text and smile. I've done worse. I would be surprised if she doesn't remember what I did to his ex-fiancé Karen.

To: Chloe Beale

From: Beca Mitchell

Yeah I did.

I can literally imagine Chloe bursting into a firework show of laughter. I finally arrive back at my apartment. I sink into the sofa and turn the TV on. About half an hour later, Jesse and Serena walk in, making out really, disgustingly, heavily. My eyes threaten to burst into tears. Shit, stay strong Beca. I run out the door and slide my back down the wall in despair, like at the party. I want him so bad. Jake walks out the apartment and sees me sobbing.

"He's doing her right now isn't he?" He asks in understanding. I nod, unable to speak.

"GOD, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I FELL FOR A GUY I CAN NEVER HAVE, AND I HAVE A MASSIVE CRUSH ON HIM NOW. IT'S DISGUSTING, I CRY EVERY TIME I SEE HIM WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" I scream.

"SHHH! He's gonna hear you!" Jake says, covering my mouth.

"I don't care." I mutter. Jesse walks out here.

"I heard screaming. Beca, are you okay, what's wrong?" He asks, coming down to be face to face. He wipes the tear running down my cheek with his thumb. I would do anything to kiss him and for it to be normal.

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing." Jake says, promptly picking me up and bringing me into his apartment.

"No offence Beca, but get your shit together!" He whisper-yells to me.

"I'm pathetic" I tell him.

"No you're not." He reassures me sternly.

"Yes I am." I retort.

"No. You're. Not." He says.

"I'm a mess. I'm an Idiot. I'm in Love. I'm _pathetic._" I state.

"Saying that is not going to help." He says. I'm glad he deals with my stubborn side.

"Wanna do something fun?" He asks as a wide smile spreads across his face. I nod suspiciously. He removes Jesse's CD from Chloe's purse. I smile in response. We sneak back into my apartment and he plays it on our stereo. He gives me a thumbs up before leaving. I stand there until Jesse walks out the bedroom.

"Beca? Is that my music?" He asks in surprise. He has all his music safely locked away on his laptop, making it impossible for me to play it on the stereo.

"Yeah. I'm listening to your CD." I say as though it's no big deal. He doesn't act pissed. He just runs up and hugs me.

"Congratulations!" I say, hugging him back. I am suddenly _extremely _aware he is in only his boxers. It's turning me on so much, which really does not help my situation.

"Oh right. Well, uh, bye." He says awkwardly once he notices his lack of clothes, before walking back to his room. I actually feel happy, until I hear exceptionally load moans from his bedroom. I run out, not only because I can't take it, but also because it's just plain disgusting. As I walk into Chloe and Jake's apartment, I hear them talking about baby names.

"Hey Beca. Hey, that reminds me. Jake, Beca burnt a restaurant down just to stop Jesse from proposing, that's why she ran off!" She explains to Jake.

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, I did." I say, looking down at the ground.

"THAT IS WHAT I CALL BADASS LOVE!" He says. We both laugh. I collapse on the sofa between them.

"We are so stuck on the name for if it's a girl." Chloe tells me.

"I don't know how about…. Jessica." I say half-heartedly.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" They both say in unison, hugging me tightly.

"And in a week we find out if it's a boy or a girl!" Chloe screeches.

"COOL! But, um, are you sure you can fit a baby in this tiny apartment?" I ask. They look at each other and nod, what's that about?

"Beca, were moving out." Chloe announces. I freeze. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING.

"YOU GUYS CANT MOVE!" I scream at them, furious. I run into my apartment and run straight into Jesse's room.

"BECA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He asks in surprise, bringing the blanket up to cover his absolutely naked body. I am not freaked out by this.

"Chloe and Jake are moving out." I inform him bluntly.

"NO WAY!" He yells. I run back to them, with Jesse following me, now in his boxers and a shirt.

"You guys can't move out." Jesse tells them. Chloe and I have one of our 'telepathic' conversations.

"He's in his boxers." Chloe mouths to me.

"I don't care." I mouth back. She seems stunned that I am not fazed by Jesse in only his boxers and a shirt. I stomp on the ground really hard and within minutes of arguing Donald and Stacie are in the room as well.

"What's going on?" Donald asks once he hears our yelling.

"Chloe and Jake are moving out!" Jesse informs them.

"NO THEY ARE NOT! YOU CAN'T MOVE OUT!" Stacie protests.

"We don't have a choice; there isn't enough room in this apartment for a baby!" Chloe tells her.

"Turn your music room into a nursery!" Stacie suggests.

"That's actually a really good idea." Jesse says. Stacie finally realizes Jesse is in only his boxers and a shirt. Stacie eyes me and I shrug, she too looks stunned. I head into our apartment and take a broom and bang on the roof causing Aubrey and Luke to come down as well.

"What is all the noise about?" Luke asks.

"Chloe and Jake are moving out!" Donald tells them.

"NO, they aren't moving out." Stacie says, crossing her arms and turning to them.

"You can't move out!" Aubrey groans.

"We don't have a choice; this apartment is too small for a baby!" Jake repeats.

"Like I said! Turn your music room into a nursery!" Stacie repeats.

"Okay, fine!" Chloe gives in. "We won't move." She reassures us.

"I hate you." Chloe says as she playfully shoves me. But I lose my balance and almost fall, but Jesse catches me. We are in the classic kissing position, and I am unaware I'm holding my breath. The tense moment continues. Chloe looks horrified at what she just caused. It feels like this moment just freezes in time. Jesse lifts me up swiftly and heads back to our apartment, completely unaffected by what just happened. I just stand there, frozen. I don't move.

"Beca?" Aubrey asks. "Still there?" She asks, waving a hand in front of my face. I am snapped away from my fantasy where I kiss Jesse and we start doing it then I punch Serena, and brought back to reality.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Were you in 'Jesse-land'?" Chloe asks. That is her horrible nickname for my fantasy land where me and Jesse are together.

"Shut up." I retort weakly.

"What happened in Jesse-land?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, me and Jesse kissed, then we starting doing it, and then I punched Serena." I say quietly.

"Wow Beca, I didn't know you were the kind of girl who fucks people up against walls." Stacie says with a smirk. I blush and look down at my feet.

"I'm gonna go now." I say quickly before leaving. I turn on my computer and continue the movie I'm watching. I used to hate movies, but Jesse made me like them. Then the main characters best friend says something that really makes me think.

"I dare you, to wear no makeup for a day. To bake brownies and eat them all. To tell a bitch how you feel. To not worry about popularity. To run around with your friends screaming. To randomly kiss your crush. To speak your mind in class. To question the rules. For one day, I dare you to be 100% _YOU." _These words really get to me; especially the part about randomly kissing your crush. I slowly walk out my door and see Jesse is standing by the stereo, now fully dressed, looking at the CD. I do it. I walk up to him and spin him around. For the first time in my life, I do something reckless. I do something not on the safe side. I press his lips hard against mine. I finally kiss Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the suggestions, I will definitely incorporate some of them, they really helped.

Chapter 3

We kiss, and is it just my imagination or is he kissing me back? We pull away and stare into his eyes. His expression is unreadable, but I get one thing from it: I know I've lost Jesse.

"Beca?" He asks quietly. A tear runs down my cheek. I can't take this. I run outside and just keep running. He's not coming after me, why would he? I pass a motel and run to the reception and rent a room. As I enter it I collapse into a weepy state on the bed. What have I done? I hear my phone buzz dozens of times but I don't read the texts. I hear a knock on the door, who could that be? I open it, and there stands Chloe and Jake.

"You kissed Jesse?" She asks instantly. I nod, tears starting to run again. Jake pulls me in for a hug. I weep in his arms. I want to run back and see Jesse again, but I know he doesn't want to see me.

Jesse's POV

I stand still, recapping what just happened, it's pretty simple though; Beca kissed me. But why? I don't understand any of this. I text Chloe.

From: Jesse Swanson

To: Chloe Beale

Beca kissed me. Do you know what that's about?

Less than a minute later Chloe barges in.

"Jesse! You are such a _dick_!" She screams at me. Why is she mad at me?

"What?" I ask.

"You haven't realized Beca has had a huge crush on you for 5 years now?" She yells. WHAT?

"W-what?" I ask.

"Jesse, you are such an idiot, you didn't even realize it! She cries whenever she sees you with another woman! She fantasizes about fucking you up against a wall! Okay, maybe I shouldn't have told you that last part…." She trails off. Is that why she was crying earlier? Oh my god! I am so stupid. Chloe leaves in hopes of finding Beca and I collapse on the sofa and think of the many things that finally make sense. Stacie barges in, interrupting my thoughts and slaps me _hard _in the face.

"SHIT STACIE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yell.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THE SLIGHTEST CLUE JESSE? YOU ARE SUCH A DICK! BECA'S LEFT JESSE. SHE'S NOT COMING BACK." She screams.

"What? She's not coming back?" I ask. She nods, and then leaves. I sit on the sofa again, and think. She's not coming back. Ever. I don't remember anything after that, but the next day, I find myself sobbing on my bed.

Beca's POV

I sit in bed, thinking about Jesse, though its 4:00 AM and I haven't gotten to sleep yet. I remember the day I realized I was in love with him.

_"I like the way you work it,_

_No diggity,_

_You gotta bag it up Weow!" I finish singing the night of the riff-off. Justin walks over to us._

_"Tough blow ladies, the word you needed to match was it, and you sang its. You are-" He claps twice. "CUT OFF! Trebles win!" He announces. Jesse walks over to me._

_"Told you you're going down." He says with a smirk. I blush and look at the ground. "See you." He says before leaving. I walk back to my room and collapse into bed. I can't get Jesse out of my mind. I fall asleep, but wake up minutes later. OH MY GOD, DID I JUST DREAM THAT? I had dreamed about having sex with Jesse. I've been acting really strange around Jesse; I don't know what's happening to me. I call the one person I can trust over, and minutes later, Chloe arrives at my door._

_"Hey, you said you needed to talk to me?" She asks uncertainly as she enters._

_"Y-yeah." I answer, before sitting on the bed next to Chloe._

_"Um, I've been blushing and stuttering around Jesse a lot recently." I tell her._

_"OOOOHHHHHHH!" She says suggestively. "Don't worry, that's no big deal." She reassures me._

_"I just had a sex dream about him." I tell her, and she freeze's._

_"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JESSE!" She screams! "I can't believe it! Oh wait, Aubrey is going to kill you when she finds out." Chloe says._

_"I have a crush on Jesse?" I ask in surprise._

_"Uh, yeah, by the way you just described it, yes." She says. Oh my god._

I didn't even know it would get this far.

Jesse's POV

I finally fall asleep after crying myself out. I wake up to a knock on the door. Could it be Beca? I rush to the door and open it, and there stands Bumper.

"Bumper, hey!" I greet. "I haven't seen you for months." I say.

"Yeah, I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by." He says. Despite how he was in the first year of college, he's a better person now.

"Come in." I say. He enters and watches some TV as I make breakfast. I subconsciously make breakfast for three. Shit, I think I'm gonna cry. Beca is gone forever. I hand Bumper his breakfast and he eats it quickly.

"How's life." I ask.

"It's good. I was offered a record deal, and I'm working on my first CD." He says.

"Really? Good for you. I have a CD."

I mention.

"Cool! But I thought you wanted to score movies?" He says.

"Oh, it's a CD with my scores on it." I reply.

"Jesse, could I borrow your- Bumper?" Donald says as he walks in.

"Hey dude!" Bumper says.

"Bumper, I haven't seen you for months!" Donald says, fist-bumping with Bumper.

"Yeah, I was in the neighbourhood so I decided to stop by." Bumper says with a shrug. "Hey where's Beca, doesn't she live with you?" Bumper asks. I freeze.

"Give me a second." I say, rushing to the bathroom. I start to cry but stop myself quickly. Get your shit together Jesse! I tell myself as I walk back out the bathroom. I can see Donald had told Bumper about Beca.

"So Jesse, why don't you call Serena over and introduce her." Donald suggests. I nod and text Serena to come over.

A few hours later Serena is over and we are chatting happily. Maybe life won't be so different without Beca.

Beca's POV

I am just pathetic. No, seriously. I actually just pretended Jesse was a pillow and started making out with it. That's just disgusting. I call Chloe over and she appears at the motel 15 minutes later.

"What is it Beca?" She asks.

"I'm pathetic." I reply.

"Beca, you're not pathetic!" She says.

"I just made out with a pillow that I was pretending was Jesse." I say.

"Okay, that's a little pathetic." Chloe says. "Is that the whole reason you called me here?" She asks. I look at the floor. "Because, um, Jesse's been crying since you left." Chloe informs me.

"Who cares? Now he gets to suffer what I suffered." I yell.

"Whoa Beca, calm down." Chloe says. I mumble an apology.

"Jesse really misses you." Chloe tells me. I look away.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask.

"Come back." Chloe says bluntly. "We all miss you and just want you to come back." Chloe says.

"Chloe, I can't. I can't see Jesse. I wouldn't be able to last five seconds without crying or kissing him again." I say. Chloe remains silent.

"Fine, but you can't just live in a motel for the rest of your life." Chloe says.

"I'M SORRY CHLOE THAT I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING RIGHT! I AM KIND OF STUCK RIGHT NOW SO COULD YOU JUST BACK OFF!" I yell. She raises her hands in surrender before leaving.

Jesse's POV  
Serena and Bumper are getting on really well.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I ask them.

"I don't mind." Bumper says.

"I feel like spaghetti bolognaise." Serena replies. I nod and rummage through the fridge for the ingredients.

"I'm just gonna go to the store to grab the missing ingredients. Be back in 15 minutes!" I say as I grab my jacket and head out into the cool October air. I enter the store and walk over to the sauce section. At the other end of the isle, I see something.

"Beca?" I ask. Beca turns around and looks at me. We smile at each other. I begin walking to her but she leaves the store quickly. Shit. That's the last time I'll ever see her, probably. I sigh as I pay for the stuff and head back home. I unlock the door and they aren't on the couch. I hear moans from the bedroom. I drop the stuff, the jar of sauce causing glass to fly everywhere. I run into the room and see Bumper on top Serena, naked and sucking her neck.

Beca's POV

I hear a knock on the door and open it. Jesse stands before me.

"Uh, h-hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hi. Serena cheated on me." He says, brushing his hand through his hair, which is a nervous tick of his.

"Really?" I ask, though I'm not at all surprised.

"Yeah. So, I was thinking, do you wanna go out sometime?" He asks. WHAT?! Is he kidding? What a dick!

"Seriously? You come to me now? Like I'm some second choice? You know that hurts Jesse." I say.

"B-but will you?" He persists. I can't believe him.

"No, Jesse." I say, tears threatening to spill as I close the door on his face.


	4. Not a chapter, please read

Hey guys! I hate to do this but this story is temporarily shut down until I think of what happens next. Please PM me any suggestions. But don't worry, I'll update before the end of the month. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This chapter is shorter than normal but I needed to get it out there. I would like to thank everyone who sent in suggestions because they really helped. I can't count how many times I attempted to write this chapter but had to start again. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Chapter 4

Jesse's POV

I rest my forehead on the door with a sigh.

"Beca, please open the door. I care about you." I say softly. The door opens and I look her in the eyes. I can see hurt in her eyes.

"Can we please talk about this?" I ask. She stares back at me for a while, then motions for me to come in. I walk in and sit down on the bed next to her. "Listen, Beca, I'm sorry for treating you like the rebound girl, and –" I start, but am interrupted by her lips on mine. I melt into her touch and kiss her back passionately. She pins me down onto the bed without ending the kiss. We both pull away to catch our breath. She smiles back at me and pulls me in again, her hands tangling in my hair. I shift up so my head rests on the pillow. She falls back onto the pillow next to me, clutching her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. She groans and starts sobbing into my chest. I stroke her hair as she continues crying. "Are you okay?" I ask gently.

"I-I-I….. J-Jesse, I….." She tries to say but sobs uncontrollably again. "I-I-I'm m-m-m-moving to L.A." She says. I freeze and stare at her. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you sooner, b-but I g-got a job offer i-in L.A." She stutters. "I-I leave tomorrow night." She says. "Please don't hate me." She says, putting her face back in my chest. I slowly recover from the shock and start reassuring her that it's going to be okay. But I know it isn't.

"Have you told anyone?" I ask.

"Everyone except you. I just couldn't tell you." She answers.

"It's okay, I know now." I reassure her. She eventually falls asleep in my arms. Beca. Is. Moving. To. L.A. It finally sinks in. I cuddle up against her and drift off soundly.

**THE NEXT MORNING, 11:30 AM**

Beca's POV

I wake up in Jesse's arms. I smile as I replay the events of last night, but that smile fades once I get past telling him that I'm moving. I slip out of his arms and silently change. I grab my suitcases and head outside. Before I go, I kiss his forehead lightly. I don't know where I'm going so I get some coffee. I hope Jesse isn't worried about me.

Jesse's POV

I wake up and stretch my fingers across the mattress, in hope of finding Beca, but she isn't there. I start to panic. Where is she? I get up and search the room for any clue. Almost instantly, I notice the lack of suitcases. She's gone. I collapse onto the bed and let the sadness engulf me. I lie on the bed, legs up my chin, and begin to cry. The only thing I can do to keep sane is replaying the events of last night again and again. Why didn't I notice her feelings for me sooner? No. I need to find a way to get her to stay. I march back to our, well my, apartment and get everyone into our living room.

"Jesse, what is it?" Chloe asks. I take a deep breath and tell her everything that happened last night. By the end all of them look stunned.

"And when I woke up this morning, she had left." I finish. I expect them all to start to protest against her leaving, but instead Stacie pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Jesse; this must be hard on you." She whispers.

"Thanks, but we need to find a way to keep Beca here." I tell them confidently.

"Jesse, I'm not sure there's anything we can do." Aubrey says.

"Of course there is! She can't just leave, we have to stop her!" I say angrily.

"Jesse-" Chloe begins.

"No! We have to try!" I half-shout. Chloe sighs and speaks again.

"How about we call her and ask her stay." Chloe says.

"Are you kidding? That's a terrible idea." I say.

"Jesse, just let her follow her dreams." Luke says. I glare at him.

"She can follow her dreams here." I say through gritted teeth.

"You can't force her to do that." Stacie mutters. I glare at her and she raises her hands in mock surrender. I notice Chloe texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I ask curiously. She looks up at me.

"Nobody important. Just a….. colleague" She says somewhat nervously. We continue discussing ideas for about half an hour, then someone knocks on the door. I stand up and open the door, and Bumper stands outside. He pushes past me and walks in.

"Hey." Chloe says.

"Is he who you were texting?" I ask, outraged. She nods confidently.

"She said I needed to tell you this." He says. "I slept with Serena to see if she was faithful to you, and she clearly wasn't." He explains.

"Don't give me shit like that." I say.

"And," He says.

"And so you could get laid?" I ask.

"No, and so you could finally get together with Beca." He says.

"You didn't know that Beca liked me." I say.

"I knew since sophomore year. She came to talk to me at 1:00 AM. That's how desperate she was. I was a total dick but she came to talk to me." He says. I stare at him, taken aback by his words.

"H-how? W-what did she say?" I ask, still stunned.

"I think that's a question you need to ask her." He says, placing a paper on the coffee table and walking out. Everyone stares at me expecting me to pick up the paper. I bend over and retrieve the paper. I start to read it, and then I know what it is: its Beca's flight information. I grab my jacket and head towards the door.

"Jesse, where are you going?" Donald asks.

"I'm going to stop Beca." I tell him, continuing to the door. I run out the door and hop in my car. I start the engine.

"JESSE!" I hear Jake shout. He and everyone else were running towards my car. Jake opens the door and sits next to me.

"You are not going without us." He says. Chloe, Stacie and Donald get in the back, while Aubrey and Luke go in Luke's car. I drive until I reach the airport and get out the car. I sprint to the desk and get out my credit card.

"I need to buy a ticket to L.A." I say, out of breath. 10 minutes later I'm running down the airport. I push past people and look around in hope of finding Beca. I notice a girl with long brown hair and an amazingly scary ear-spike. Beca. I run towards her, pushing through the sea of people between us.

"BECA!" I shout, knowing its useless because she has her headphones on. She's handing the boarding pass the woman at the boarding gate.

"BECA!" I shout again. She doesn't turn around. I continue running to her. The woman hands her back the pass and she picks up her suitcases, getting ready to head down the gate. I feel something in my jacket pocket, banging against my waist. I grab her wrist and she turns around.

"Jesse?" She asks in surprise.

"You can't go." I say. She looks at me longingly.

"Jesse-" She starts, but I interrupt her.

"You can't go because I need to do this." I say, getting down on one knee.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" She asks cautiously. I pull out the engagement ring from my jacket pocket.

"Beca Mitchell." I say. "Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I finally have Internet while I stay at my friends house in Holland. Enjoy!

Chapter 5  
Jesses POV

"Wait, what?" Beca asks.

"Will you, Beca Mitchell, marry me?" I ask again. She stares at me in utter disbelief.

"Jesse, did you just propose to Beca?" I hear Chloe ask from behind me.

"Jesse, Im sorry I-I just can't. Goodbye, all of you, I love you all." She says as she backs away towards the plane. I watch helplessly as she walks away from us. I can see tears prickling her eyes. She disappears into the plane, leaving me on my knees. I get to my feet and run back to my car. I start the engine and drive back home, leaving Chloe, Jake, Stacie and Donald at the airport. I enter the apartment and slam the door closed behind me and locking it. I throw myself onto the couch and let the sadness engulf me again. I notice something on the table. I pick it up and realize its a cd from Beca. The post it note on it says: goodbye Jesse. I love you, but I need to leave for LA. I hope you can remember me by this. I play the cd and listen to the mixes on it. All the mixes are made of love songs.

TWO MONTHS LATER

I awaken to the sound of a door opening. I leave my bedroom and I watch Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey walk in.

"Good morning Jesse." Stacie greets. I nod in acknowledgement of their presence, not really bothered to speak.

"Can we make you breakfast?" Aubrey asks me slowly. Over the past two months me and the girls have become increasingly distant.

"No, I'll make it myself." I mutter to them. I walk over to the kitchen and start preparing my breakfast.

"Jesse, is there anything we can do for you?" Chloe asks me. They know how hard life has been without Beca, but they don't have to do anything for me.

"You can leave." I say, but it comes out more bitter than I intended.

"Listen Jesse-" Aubrey begins.

"Can you just leave me alone? I don't mean to be rude but I don't need your help!" I yell.

"Ever since Beca left-" Stacie begins but stops as I send her a glare. I can't stand to even hear her name. I haven't heard from her since the airport incident.

"Sorry. We'll just go＂Chloe mutters before they all leave. I sit down on the couch with a sigh.

"I miss you Beca. Please come back." I say to myself. Life has not been easy without Beca. I never realized how much she impacts my life. I sigh as I text Chloe.

From: Jesse Swanson  
To: Chloe Beale  
I need some help, could you please come over?  
I hit send. Why would she come over after the way I've treated her? But to my surprise, she does come.

"Hey Jesse. What is it?" She asks concerned.

"Beca." I tell her. She nods in understanding. "Why didn't I notice her feelings for me?" I ask her. She places her hand comfortingly on my arm.

"Jesse, what's the longest you've gone without being in a relationship?" She asks me.

"Uh, 3 days." I answer.

"Do you think that's long enough for you to realize her feelings for you?" She asks.

"No." I say with a sigh.

"Need help with anything else?" She asks me.

"No. I'm sorry I treated you, Stacie and Aubrey like shit." I say.

"It's okay. You were upset about Beca and you took your anger out on us." She says.

"She's never coming back, is she?" I ask. She pulls me into a hug.

"I don't know what to say." Chloe says. "But," she says. I look up at her. "I go an email from her." She says with a sigh. I freeze.

"Could I see it?" I ask hopefully. She motions for me to follow her. I follow her into her living room. She opens her laptop and opens the email.

From:  
To:

Hey Chloe. Sorry I haven't talked to you for awhile, it's just that I've been so sad since I rejected Jesse at the airport. I love him, but my career comes first, that's what I've always told myself. But now I don't know what to do. But off the subject of Jesse, my job is going great, it's everything I've wanted it to be. Except I can't be with you guys. I miss you all so much. It's been so hard to write this Email because I've been ignoring you for two months. Whatever you do, do NOT show this Email to Jesse. I can't let him know this until Im ready to tell him myself.

"Jesse?" She asks as she sees me frozen. I turn to her.  
"S-she loves me?" I ask uncertainly, though I just read it.

"I though you knew that." She says.

"Yeah, but seeing it written down... Thanks for the help." I say as I leave the room.

7:45 PM

I hear a knock on the door and walk over to open it.

"Serena?" I ask in surprise.

"Hey Jesse." She says.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly. For the last two months I've blamed her for everything thats gone wrong with my life.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry I cheated on you Jesse, especially with your friend." She says as she runs her hand down my arm. She's always been able to seduce me like this. "Will you please forgive me?" She asks, now placing her hand on my shoulder and making shapes on my neck,

"I forgive y-you." I say shakily.

"Will you take me back" she asks.

"Y-yes." I say, still shaky. She smiles as she pulls me in for a kiss. Once she pulls away, I look her in the eye. "I take it back. I don't take you back. I don't forgive you. You're the reason all the things that have gone wrong in my life lately have gone wrong." I say, my voice rising.

"But Jesse..." She says.

"NO!" I yell. She stands there, shaking slightly. Chloe and Jake exit their apartment.

"B-but why?" She asks me.

"BECAUSE I LOVE BECA!" I scream at her.

"Her?" She asks, the shakiness gone now.

"She's not even pretty!" She says.

"Yes she is. But I don't care if she's pretty. It's what's on the inside that counts. I love her, and that will never change." I say. I can see Chloe and Jake smiling behind her.

"Fine." Serena says before running off crying. I slam the door behind me and sit back down on the couch. Chloe and Jake enter the room and take seats on either side of me.

"Why are you so angry?" Jake asks, noticing the expression on my face.  
"Why do I have to be so attractive?" I joke. I always joke in situations like these.

"Seriously Jesse." Chloe says.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to come here and try to seduce me." I say.

"Well it doesn't matter. Because you rejected her and you told her your feelings for Beca." She says.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed." I say, wanting to leave the conversation about Beca behind. I collapse onto the bed and undress. I drift off, thinking about Beca.

THE NEXT DAY 12:30 PM

A knock not the door awakens me from my nap. I walk over and open it.

"Hey Jesse." Bumper greets.

"Hey Bumper." I greet.

"I want to take you out for lunch." He says.

"Uh, no offense, but why?" I ask him.

"You'll see why later." He says somewhat mysteriously.

"Okay." I agree curiously. He leads me down the street to the Italian restaurant.

"Table for two." I tell the lady.

"Okay." She says in a suggestive tone.

"Oh, no... We're not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but we're not." Bumper explains. She leads us to a table and we take our seats.

"So why are we here?" I ask, still confused from his mysterious behavior.

"Do you want to know about the night Beca came over or not?" He asks, straight to the point.

"Oh, uh..." I say. I really am not in the mood to talk about Beca right now. "Sure." I say.

"We'll this is what happened:

I sat on my bed in my college room, strumming my imaginary guitar, when I hear a knock on the door. I remove my earplugs and open the door and the least likely person is standing at my door: Beca.

"What are you doing here Beca? And have you been crying." I ask her.

" I need your help." She says in a shaky voice. I motion for her to come in.

"Is it a good enough reason to interrupt my jamming?" I ask with a sigh.

"I'm in love with Jesse." She says. I freeze.

"Oh, uh...well I don't know how to respond to that." I say, still shocked at the information. "How can I help though?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just love him." She says as she falls into my arms, crying. I stroke her hair comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Beca, but what am I supposed to do?" I ask her.

"Help me make him fall for me." She says through sobs.

"I really don't know how I can do that." I tell her. "I'm also a little surprised you came to me. I'm kind of a dick." I say.

"I've tried everyone. Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia, Fat-Amy, Unicycle, Donald, Ashley, Benji, Denise,Jessica, Lilly, Luke, even my Dad and Aubrey." She says.

"Wow." Is all I can think to say.

"It's okay, you don't have to help me." She says, wiping her tears and sitting up.

"I'll call Chloe to get you and take you back to your dorm." I say. "Don't worry, it'll all be okay in the end." I assure her.

A few minutes later Chloe enters.

"Hey Beca, Bumper." She says. "Come on Beca, lets get you to your dorm." She says, walking Beca out of the room."

"And that's what happened. I know it's not much but what's important is that she came to so many people, even Aubrey, though she knew it was risking her spot in the Bella's. And even me." Bumper says.

"She came to see so many people but she didn't just tell me?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's a little surprising that she didn't just come to you." He says. By now we've finished our lunch. "Jesse, that's not the full reason I brought you here." He says.

"Then what is?" I ask him, getting frustrated at his slowness.

"I need you to stay in your apartment for the rest of the day, do not leave. I can't tell you why, but just don't." He says.

"Fine." I mutter. "Wasn't planning to anyway." I mutter.

8:45 PM THAT NIGHT

Why did Bumper want me to stay here all day? I don't understand. At that moment I hear a knock on my door.

"Hey Bumper, so why was I not allowed to leave all day?" I ask him.

"Hey, stay there, I'll be right back." He says before rushing off. What is with him? This better not be a prank. He returns with a person. And that person is Beca.

AN: it's finally done. Sorry if the layout is different, I wrote this on my IPad so... Thanks for reading! And please remember to send in any suggestions you have!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while, but I have a reason. And that reason is: I HAVE NO F****** IDEA WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! I mean, I have a vague idea but it does not take up 2000 words. But, it's done now, so Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Jesses POV

I blink disbelievingly, at the girl who stands before me.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Bumper says awkwardly before walking off. We both stand unmoving, my eyes locked on her, and her eyes locked on her feet.

"Beca?" I ask, still uncertain if it's really her. She shuffles her feet uncomfortably.

"H-hi Jesse." She mutters. She looks up at me now.

"Let's go inside." I suggest. She nods uneasily before following me inside. I lock the door behind me and hesitantly turn to face her.

"S-so." I say uncomfortably. "You're back." I say.

"Uh, y-yeah." She says just as uncomfortably. She once again shuffles her feet awkwardly.

"Why are you back?" I ask, but it comes out more bitter than I intended.

"I-I got fired." She says, her eyes finding her feet.

"Why?" I ask.

"Long story." She mutters.

"Well we have all night." I say. She looks up at me.

"I missed you." She says. "A lot." She adds.

"I missed you too." I mutter. She opens her mouth to speak but I interrupt her. "Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" She asks.

"Why did you leave?" I ask. She looks around uneasily, biting her lip to keep her from saying. Her eyes travel back to me.

"My career come's first Jesse, you know that." She says, grasping the end of her jacket sleeves and moving her arms awkwardly.

"Your career that you got fired from." I mutter quietly, but she still hears me.

"It wasn't my fault I was fired." She protests.

"Right, it was your boss's fault. He's the one who fired you." I say.

"No. It was one of my co-workers, but I don't want to talk about it." She says as bitterly as I did earlier. We stand in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you come back?" I ask again.

"I told, you because I got fired." She says through gritted teeth.

"No, why would you come back when you lived in L.A. You could've found another job, but you came back. Why?" I ask. She looks at me as though it's obvious.

"For you." She says. "I care about you Jesse." She adds. I stare at her.

"If you really cared about me you wouldn't have left me in the first place." I say resentfully.

"I told you, my career comes first." She says.

"Don't give me crap like that." I say, my voice rising ever so slightly.

"I made a mistake." She says through gritted teeth.

"A _mistake_?" I ask.

"A _big _mistake." She says, her voice rising ever so slightly as well.

"Why did you leave us behind?" I ask, my voice dropping to its normal volume.

"What about my career?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"What about your friends?" I ask.

"What about my dreams?" She asks.

"What about me?" I ask her.

"What about the opportunity of a lifetime?" She asks.

"I thought you loved me." I say.

"Jesse, you're being selfish." She says quietly.

"You're the selfish one! Leaving us behind like that!" I say, once again letting my voice rise slightly again.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? STAY BEHIND AND ABANDON MY DREAMS SO I CAN STAY WITH YOU AND I CAN WATCH RELATIONSHIP AFTER RELATIONSHIP FAIL?" She screams at me. I take a step back in surprise.

"Beca I-" I start but she interrupts me.

"NO JESSE, I LEFT BECAUSE IM THE REASON ALL YOUR RELATIONSHIPS FAILED!" she screams.

"Beca-" I start, but she interrupts me again.

"I BURNT DOWN THE RESTAURANT SO YOU COULDN'T PROPOSE TO SERENA! I SCARED ANNA AWAY! I TOLD TIFFANY YOU WERE SECRETLY MARRIED! I DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HANNAH RUNNING AWAY! I GOT MERCEDES ARRESTED! I GOT HELEN A JOB IN ENGLAND SO SHE HAD TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! I MADE UP THAT THING ABOUT LYDIA BEING BORN INTER-SEX! I MESSED UP ALL YOUR RELATIONSHIPS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I MIGHT HAVE A SHOT WITH YOU! BUT IN THE END I DON'T WANT A SHOT WITH YOU!" She screams angrily.

"Th-that was y-you?" I stutter.

"YES ALL OF THAT WAS ME!" She yells.

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME HAVE A CHANCE AT HAPPINESS!" I scream back.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH ANY OF THOSE WOMEN ANYWAY!" She yells.

"YES I DID! I COULD BE LIVING A HAPPY LIFE RIHGT NOW BUT YOU SCREWED UP ALL MY CHANCES AT HAPPINESS!" I scream at her.

"NONE OF THEM WERE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU JESSE!" She screams.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream at her.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" She screams before unlocking the door and slamming it behind her.

Beca's POV

I exit the apartment angrily and walk straight into Chloe and Jakes apartment. I continue walking towards their bedroom then I barge right in, tears starting to run.

"I HATE JESSE!" I scream at them, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Beca!" Chloe greets me excitedly. I exit and stomp outside the apartment building, followed by Chloe and Jake. I continue speed-walking away from them, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm. Chloe grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"Beca I can't believe your back!" She says then pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Chloe." I say sadly.

"Why do you hate Jesse?" She asks me, placing her hands comfortingly on my arms.

"He's a selfish piece of shit that only cares about himself and nobody else." I say.

"Why would you think that?" Jake asks me.

"We just had a fight after Bumper brought me here. Did you not hear the screams?" I ask, surprised.

"Oh, that was you? I thought it was Serena trying to win Jesse back again." He says.

"She. Did. WHAT?! IM GOING TO KILL HER, HOW DARE SHE!" I yell.

"I thought you didn't care about Jesse." Chloe says. I look down at my shoes and shuffle them around awkwardly. "You still love him don't you?" She says with a sigh.

"Did you not get my email?" I ask bitterly.

"Come here." Chloe says, motioning me to come into her arms. I fall into her arms and hug her tightly.

"Why is this so complicated?" I ask her.

"I don't know Beca." She says.

"I know something that'll cheer you up a bit." Jake says.

"What?" I ask.

"You are the first person we've told, but, we know the sex of the baby." He says.

"You do?" I ask.

"Found out yesterday." Chloe says, grasping Jakes hand.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"It is-"Chloe starts, taking a look at Jake. "A girl!" She says excitedly.

"Congratulations!" I say, pulling her in for another hug.

"I'm really happy for you guys!" I tell them.

"We'll talk names tomorrow." Chloe says.

"Could I crash at your place tonight? How do I put this? Oh, I know! Bumpers place smells of dogshit and rotten eggs." I say.

"Sure, you can crash on our couch tonight. But then you have to move back in with-" She starts but then remembers Jesse hates me now.

"Come on, let's get back up now." Jake says, taking Chloe's hand in his again. We walk back upstairs and I sit on the couch. I remove my laptop from my bag and start a movie. And it's _the _movie. I listen to her words again and can't help thinking to myself that if I hadn't listened to her, I wouldn't be in this situation. I fall asleep easily after the movie has finished.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I awaken by a brutal shaking. I look up and see Chloe violently shaking me.

"Good morning!" She says cheerily.

"Good morning." I mutter back.

"Everyone's at work, so let's have some fun!" She says.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Finding you a new job!" She says excitedly.

"Okay, I'm just going to get my stuff from my apartment." I say as I get up. I walk across the hall and fling the door wide open and am surprised to see Jesse sitting on the couch, watching TV. He turns to look at me.

"I thought you were at work." I say resentfully.

"I took the day off." He says. I start to walk to my room.

"Why?" I ask him, knowing it will probably strike a nerve. He stays silent, making me smirk. I pick up my stuff and stuff it all into a few boxes, not that I had much in my room. I walk out content by his silence and close the door behind me. I see Chloe on the phone, talking to someone.

"Okay, thanks, bye." She says to the phone. She hangs up and looks at me.

"So, what jobs should I aim for?" I ask.

"Actually, they said you could have your old job back." Chloe says.

"Great." I say. "Then we can talk about something more important." I say.

"Like what?" She asks, confused.

"Like baby names!" I say more excitedly than I should.

"Okay. How about Carly?" She asks. I take a seat next to her.

"How about Molly?" I ask.

"Nah. I like Miranda." She says.

"How about Monica then?" I ask her. She considers this name for a while then responds.

"Yeah, I like that." She says, standing up and heading into her room.

"Where are you going?" I ask her. She returns seconds later with a folder in her hands.

"Just getting this." She says.

"What is that?" I ask her.

"It's a folder with all our best baby names." She explains.

"Great." I say.

"I guess we can throw the boy names out." She says, taking out some papers and shoving them into an already overflowing bin. She writes Monica on one of the papers then turns her attention to me again.

"I'm going to go talk to Jesse." She says out of the blue, standing up.

"What? No, please don't!" I say frantically. She exits and I rush to the door, only to find out she's locked it from the outside and I can't exit the apartment. Great. That's just great.

Jesses POV

Chloe barges into my apartment and walks in front of the TV.

"Why are you making this so complicated?" She asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

"Yes you do. Why?" She asks.

"She's the one who's making it complicated!" I say.

"No Jesse it's you. You have to find those feelings for Beca and tell her you still love her because I know you still do." She says.

"No I don't." I say.

"Yes, you do, I know it, Jake knows it, Stacie knows it, Donald knows it, Luke knows it, Aubrey knows it, and you know it too." She says.

"And if I do still love her, which I don't, why would it matter? She said she hates me." I say.

"She told me she still loves you and that you're complicating this." She says, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't love her anymore." I say stubbornly.

"Fine. By the way the baby's a girl." She says bitterly before walking straight out the apartment. Maybe I do still love her….. No Jesse, don't do this to yourself. She'll break your heart again. You don't love her anymore Jesse, You don't love her.

A/N There, it's done. That was probably really bad but I got it done. I would really appreciate suggestions because I have no idea whatsoever what should happen next. Please review, favourite and follow it would really make my day. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Nothing really to say except thanks for reading my story. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Jesse's POV

I sit on the plush couch, awaiting the arrival of Beca, who I invited over for dinner. A knock on the door signals me to get up and open it. There stands Beca in a…. revealing Red dress.

"Hey Beca." I say casually. She smiles at me with an unfamiliar expression on her face.

"Hey Jesse." She says equally as casually. I motion for her to come in, which she does. She takes a seat at the table and I take a seat opposite her.

"So how's life?" I ask her sounding a lot less nervous than I thought I would.

"Great, I got my old job back. How's it been since Serena?" She asks sounding genuinely interested despite her history with her.

"Fine I guess. She was pretty good in bed and I miss that." I say casually, though I didn't plan on saying the last part.

"I bet I'm better." She jokes. I chuckle lightly. "I'm not joking." She says in a, possibly, seductive voice. She stands up and sits back down on my lap. She pulls me in for a fiery kiss, which I return. I lift her up and almost sprint over to the bed room. I lay her down on the bed and start making out with her. I feel her hand run down my chest. She starts to unzip my jeans then –

Then I wake up.

I wake up and sit straight up, wiping my surprisingly sweaty face._ Shit. _I. Just. Had. A. sex. Dream. About. Beca. Mitchell. _Shit. _I take a brief shower, during which I convince myself I don't need Beca anymore. Or that I ever did. I check my watch which reads: 10:22 AM. 3, 2, 1. Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey all barge in as usual at 10: 23 AM.

"JESSE!" Stacie screams. I jump in surprise at the level of volume in her voice. She sees me sitting having my breakfast and walks angrily over to me. "YOU DICK!" She screams. Chloe looks deeply satisfied and even Aubrey is smirking slightly. Stacie raises her hand and slaps me with an amazing amount of strength.

"WHAT THE FUCK STACIE!" I yell at her, clutching my face in pain, viewing the red hand-shaped mark in the mirror.

"YOU SELFISH DICK!" she screams.

"I know it's bad, but did you really have to do that?" I ask, motioning to the red mark upon my cheek. She screams in frustration before storming out the apartment.

"Yeah, she's not happy about Beca." Chloe says, emphasising the last word.

"Oh and by the way Beca, named Chloe's child." Aubrey mentions, also emphasising the word Beca.

"And-" Chloe begins with a smirk but I interrupt her.

"I'm going to go to the supermarket to get some stuff." I say, in an attempt to escape the apartment. I grab my jacket and swiftly exit the apartment. I run towards the supermarket and almost slam the doors open. Out of the corner of my eyes who should I see but my ex-girlfriend Tiffany. I stare at her. She's gotten even more beautiful. I walk over to her and tap on her shoulder. She spins around and smiles at the sight of me.

"Hi Tiffany. I haven't seen you in ages!" I say.

"Yeah, Hi Jesse." She says, less enthusiastically.

"Oh, that thing about me being secretly married, B-" I find myself unable to say her name. "She just made that up to get you to break up with me because she kind of had a huge crush on me." I explain.

"OH! Well, I don't want to say this but, I KNEW IT!" She says.

"And with that, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" I ask her, all thoughts of Beca out the window.

"Sure. Pick me up at 7:00." She says, biting her lip. I nod as she walks away. I'm over Beca. And that's the proof.

Beca's POV

I wake up and slowly rise out of bed, only to find Chloe and Jake in the kitchen with a lighter, a copy of '_The Breakfast Club' _and wide grins on their faces.

"Good morning Beca." They both say cheerfully in unison.

"Hi." I say, eyeing them curiously.

"Let's get straight to it. Burn '_The Breakfast Club'_." Chloe says.

"Why would I do that?" I ask, though I'm holding back tears.

"It's you and Jesse's movie. Burning it symbolizes that you're over Jesse." Jake explains. I sigh and grab the lighter, a little too fast, but they don't notice. I hold the movie box up and put the lighter directly underneath it. I watch the flame slowly devour the paper cover before dumping it carelessly in the sink full of water.

"I'm going to run to the supermarket and pick up some stuff." I say to them before changing and heading to the super market. I browse the shelves aimlessly, really only here to think about Jesse. Despite me saying I hate him, I don't. And Then I see it, out of the corner of my eye, Jesse. I duck behind a shelf and watch him walk over to…. No way…. _Tiffany. _

_"_And with that, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asks her. My heart stops. He's already over me is he? My mind is racing as I watch Tiffany leave the building. Jesse looks immensely pleased with himself. All I need is some butter and I can get the fuck out of here. And of course, it's just my luck that Jesse is lingering in front of the butter. I sigh in anger before walking over to him, or more importantly, the butter. I intended to only shove him out of the way, but I use such force that I knock him to the ground.

"Beca?" He asks as though he hasn't seen me in years. I grab the butter, throw it into my pulley-cart. And before I can stop myself, I slam my foot hard into Jesse's crotch. He yells in pain as I walk off, paying swiftly, then exiting the building immensely pleased with myself.

Jesse's POV

I open the door and find Donald, Jake and Luke standing outside. Its 4:00 PM on Saturday, that's when us guys go to the bar for a few beers; it used to be Sundays 4:00 PM, but that became Chloe and Jake time, so now its Saturdays.

"Hey guys." I greet them, before closing the door behind me and following them to the bar.

"So me and Chloe decided on a name for the baby." Jake says ecstatically.

"Already?" Luke asks in surprise.

"Yeah. The Baby is going to be called: Monica!" He announces excitedly. "It was Beca's idea." He adds. I stop breathing for a fraction of a second before continuing to follow them. I will tell myself time and time again if I have to: I. Am. Over. Beca.

**7:00 PM THAT NIGHT**

I knock lightly on Tiffany's door

"Hi Jesse." She says as she opens the door. "Ready to go?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say. She follows me and we walk hand-in-hand to an Italian restaurant down the street from my apartment.

"Table for two." I tell the strangely familiar lady.

"Okay. I guess this is proof you're not gay." She says with a smile. My eyes widen in shock. This is the place Bumper took me. How the fuck did I not realize that? I shakily take my seat across from Tiffany.

"I'm sorry, I need to bathroom." I say before rushing off to the mean's bathroom. I lean against the sink. I'm not over Beca. I just have to accept that. I wash my face quickly after realizing that I let a few (A lot) of tears slip from my eyes. I hear a stall door open and I whip around, only to see the two most surprising people to be there: Bumper and Fat-Amy.

"Hey Bumper." I greet in a shaky voice. "Hi Fat-Amy, I haven't seen you in ages!" I say, holding back the tears.

"So, you here with Beca?" Bumper asks. Well that didn't help.

"Uh no. Actually I'm here on a date with my ex-girlfriend Tiffany." I tell him.

"So, you're not together with Beca?" Fat-Amy asks, in her Australian accent.

"No." I answer confidently.

"Cool. Well, see you around." Bumper says before walking off with Fat-Amy. I need to get over Beca. So I do what, in retrospect, was a real dick move: I text Beca.

From: Jesse Swanson

To: Beca Mitchell

I'm over you.

I hit send and walk back out confident to have a great night with Tiffany. Which I do. Such a great night that I end up sleeping with her.

Beca's POV

_I'm over you._

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. _I'm over you_. I replay the words over and over again in my head. He's on his date with Tiffany isn't he? Texting me while on a date with another woman, just to say that he's over me? Wow. I barge into Chloe and Jake's room, and see something I wish, so desperately, I could unsee.

"What is it Beca?" Chloe asks me. I hand her my phone. She reads the text then hands me my phone back.

"So? Didn't you know that already?" She asks me.

"Oh yeah, he's on a date with Tiffany." I tell her.

"Oh. Then fuck him." She says angrily.

"You know what? Two can play at this game." I say, not really to her, but more to myself. I exit the room, permitting them to continue what they were doing. I dig through my boxes until I find it: My old phone-number book. I flip through it, looking for Liam Hence. I find it with the little 'X' next to it, marking him as an ex-boyfriend. I dated him to try and get over Jesse, and failed. But this time, I'm dating him to try and get over Jesse, and I will succeed. I dial the numbers and hit call.

"Hi, this is Liam Hence, who's this?" He asks.

"It's Beca Mitchell." I say.

A/N so yeah. I know it's a little shorter than usual but I couldn't think of what else should happen. Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favourite or I'll finish you like a cheesecake! XD.


End file.
